mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey: Episode 46
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 46 Date: Monday, April 6, 1996 Sponsors: D, Z, 3 Season 3: 1995 - 1996 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1996 {| border="5" cellpadding="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Change of Mind" Being fed up of trying to be mailed to Abu Dhabi by Garfield, Nermal wishes upon a shooting star, wishing Garfield could see what it's like to be her, but on the other hand, Nermal ends up acting like Garfield despite her wishes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to show the campers what is alive in the forest, but they keep correcting him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mac Davis, underwater on a hook, sings "Baby Don't Get Hooked on Me" with mermaid Miss Piggy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z For Zipper |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit an falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fine-Feathered Funny Man" After warning Wade Duck about Attila the Hun attacking and splutting Orson with chocolate cake, Roy Rooster tries his best to quit practical jokes, but no matter where he goes, the best always gets to him |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|After telling itself a joke, the Two-Headed Monster reads the sign atop a miniature school building, and observe a small group of children that run out of it. Once they've left, They lift up the now empty building, and declare, "School's out!" Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide